1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer cases, and particularly to a computer case with a blower for heat dissipating.
2. Description of Related Art
Even as computers become ever smaller they also increase in functionality, and the increasing density of components in computers increase the need for better heat dissipation. Typically, heat dissipation of the computer system is achieved by a system fan. However, this method has become inefficient for dissipating heat in the new modern high-power computer systems.
What is desired, therefore, is a computer case which suits a requirement of heat dissipation in a high-power computer system.